Season One
(Taylor Schilling), a woman in her thirties who is sentenced to 15 months in prison after she is convicted of a decade old crime of transporting money for her drug dealing girlfriend Alex Vause (Laura Prepon). Season one consisted of 13 episodes. All of the episodes aired July 11, 2013 on Netflix.]] Episodes Pilot screencap.jpg|'I Wasn't Ready'|link=I Wasn't Ready Tit punch.jpg|'Tit Punch'|link=Tit Punch Suzanne lesbian denied.jpg|'Lesbian Request Denied'|link=Lesbian Request Denied Imaginary friends.jpg|'Imaginary Enemies'|link=Imaginary Enemies The chickening.jpg|'The Chickening'|link=The Chickening Wac pack.jpg|'WAC Pack'|link=WAC Pack Blood Donut.jpg|'Blood Donut'|link=Blood Donut Tiffany1.png|'Moscow Mule'|link=Moscow Mule Fucksgiving.png|'Fucksgiving'|link=Fucksgiving Bora Bora Bora.jpg|'Bora Bora Bora'|link=Bora Bora Bora Tall men with feelings.jpg|'Tall Men with Feelings'|link=Tall Men with Feelings Fool me once.jpg|'Fool Me Once'|link=Fool Me Once Can't fix crazy .jpg|'Can't Fix Crazy'|link=Can't Fix Crazy Recap Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman (13/13) *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause (13/13) *Michael Harney as Sam Healy (13/13) *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette (12/13) *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov (13/13) *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom (12/13)* Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George "Pornstache" Mendez (13/13) *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols (13/13) Guest Stars *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz (13/13)** *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill (12/13)** *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello (12/13)** *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black (12/13)** *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington (12/13)** *Matt McGorry as John Bennett (12/13)** *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza (11/13)** *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson (11/13)** *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren (11/13)** *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell (11/13)** *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo (11/13) *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones (11/13)** *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson (10/13)** *Annie Golden as Norma Romano (10/13)** *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset (9/13)** *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper (9/13)** *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (9/13)** *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett (9/13) *Beth Fowler as Sister Ingalls (8/13)** *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy (8/13)** *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller (7/13)** *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales (7/13)** *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos (7/13)** *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek (6/13) *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer (6/13) *Adrienne C. Moore as Black Cindy (6/13)** *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman (5/13)** *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman (3/13) *Todd Susman as Howard Bloom (3/13) *James McDaniel as Jean Baptiste (3/13) *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman (3/13) *Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset (2/13) *Robert Stanton as Maury Kind *Arden Myrin as Dr. Brooks *Michael Rainey Jr. as Michael Burset *Morgan Spector as Patrick *David Aaron Baker as Tim *Patricia Kalember as Mrs. Nichols *Ezra Knight as Coach *Dominic Colon as Manny *Cory Fernandez as Arturo *Kim Director as Diane Vause *Chris Beetem as Mark Payne Co-Stars *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor (10/13) *Lolita Foster as Eliqua Maxwell (8/13) *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz (7/13) *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa (7/13) *Nick Stevenson as Pete Harper (6/13) *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco (6/13) *Barbara Rosenblat as Miss Rosa (5/13) *Kaipo Schwab as Igme Dimaguiba (5/13) *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores (5/13) *Lori Tan Chin as Chang (5/13) *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman (5/13) *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson (4/13) *Katheryn Kates as Amy Kanter-Bloom *Harold Surrat as J. Thompson *Berto Colon as Cesar *Gregory Korostishevsky as Dmitri *David Ross as Ganya *Joanna P. Adler as Chaplain *Sebastian Lacause as Fahri *Sanja Danilovic as Katya (2/13) *Julie Lake as Angie Rice (2/13) *Richard Gallagher as Andrew Nance (2/13) *Eric Moreland as Culliver *Pedro H. Mojica as B. Moskovitz *Mary Looram as Celeste Chapman (1/13) *Bill Hoag as Bill Chapman (1/13) *Nahanni Johnstone as Marina *Marina Kotovnikov as Sonya *Kristen Adele as Josephine *Harriet D. Foy as Tessa *Katey Iacona as Mercy *Reilly Brooke Stith as Odette *Adrianna Camposano as Lucy *Alison Fernandez as Eva *Brianna Gonzalez as Christina *Nora Hummel as Chaya *Michael Nathanson as Kinno *Nancy Ticotin as Lola Diaz *Olya Zueva as Jamie *Lindasy Marie Felton as Clain *Patrice Harris as Tasha *Jermel Howard as Donte *Laryssa Lauret as Pavla *Marquise Neal as Little Frank *Sharrieff Pugh as Three-D *Dave Reed as Richie *Tony Naumovski as Oleg *Mary Boyer as Pat Warren *Sabrina Carpenter as Jessica Wedge *Elizabeth Coppola as Lonnie *Glenn Farnham as Dennis Warren *Chike Johnson as Ladrius Wells *Carmen Mathis as Doreen *Lawton Paseka as Lee Burley *Carol Stanzione as Shannon Brown *Nesha Ward as Abby Harris *Torrey Berkson as Alicia *Rachel Brosnahan as Little Allie *Justine Salata as Sara *Lexi Speirs as Rebecca *Adrienne Warren as Dina *Devon Anne Buchanan as Big Tits *Sari Caine as Frizzy Bangs *Benjamin Eakeley as Greg O'Brien *Mark Gessner as Ben Palmer *Adrian Blake Enscoe as Trey *Devin Harjes as Arlen *Farrah Krenek as Farrah the Innkeeper *Bryan Langlitz as Stephen *M. Lamar as Sophia PD *Bria Y. Beauvais as Little Claudette *Vladimir Versailles as Young Jean Baptiste *Journee Brown as Janae (10 Yrs Old) *Rachel Resheff as Alex (10 Years Old) *Carla Branberg as Voice *Francis Dumaurier as Baggage Handler *Michelle Ammon as Female Host *Robbie Carmichael as Sales Clerk *James B. Carrington as Co Officer *Cassidy Durrell as Bartender *Christian Keiber as NYPD *Matty Blake as Male Cop *Dominic Comperatore as Cop *Onkia Day as Female Cop *Barry Phillips as Board Member *Emma Fisher as Rich Girl *Patrick Cann as Cop *Michael Cyril Creighton as Store Manager *Sean Patrick Doyle as Shop Clerk *Fenton Lawless as Man in Car *Maite Alina as Receptionist *Susanna Guzman as Nurse *Chris McGinn as Orderly *Credited in all episodes **Credited as a Co-Star in some episodes †Credited as a Guest Star in some episodes News *Actors from Orange is the New Black have posted Instagram images while working on Season 2. Focal Characters Each episode will have a focal character, and often more than one. These characters will have flashbacks and be a big part of the episode. Music Accolades The first season was nominated for numerous prestigious awards including eleven Primetime Emmy Award nominations. Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons